


A Familiar Magic

by RGOauthor



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGOauthor/pseuds/RGOauthor
Summary: Once upon a time (most good stories start like that) there was a world. In it were cars, planes, puppies, cellphones, and instant coffee. In fact, the only difference between this world and that one is a very specific skill set everyone is born with. It lies dormant until the age of eighteen, and on your eighteenth birthday your own special magic comes to life. There are many; electricity, mind-reading, telekinesis, even a magical green-thumb. Potion-makers, talisman-makers, fortune tellers. It's impossible to tell what power you'll get once you come of age, you just wonder. And maybe pray, if you're the fearful type. Follow Charlotte through her world as she discovers more about her own familiar magic.





	1. Chapter- 01

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” The fuse box clicked open, and you could almost hear the crouching figure roll her eyes.  
“Come on, Lottie. It has to be fixed. You heard the electricians, they wouldn’t be able to get in until late tomorrow.” The sound of electricity crackles.  
“I know, I know, but this could be dangerous. For me, Iris, not for you.” The standing girl chews on her lower lip, holding the flashlight, looking over her shoulder and the head full of dark, kinky hair.  
“Don’t you trust me, my dearest friend?” Electricity dances like a web between Iris’ fingers, the arcs lighting up the slightly wicked but mostly teasing smile on her face. The faint glow makes her light blue eyes glimmer yellow. Lottie decides not to dignify that with an answer. She watches Iris poke around in the wires and switches, the occasional spark dancing through to test if she had fixed the issue. After a moment, a shout echoes back into cement storage closet after a loud click.  
“It’s fixed!” Iris stands and brushed off her dark jeans. She turns to smile at Lottie, and if they hadn’t been friends for so long she wouldn’t have caught the subtle ‘I told you so’ in that look. The two step out of the dusty room and click the door closed. The university library is blissfully lit up. Most of the students, after a quiet thank you, go back to their various work. The wide room, grey carpeting, and towering shelves look significantly friendlier with the lights on.  
“Charlotte!” The use of her full name could only be one person, the head librarian, Linda. They both turn. The tornado of a woman is striding across the room towards them, frizzy grey to brown hair in a chaotic halo around her head. Without a second glance for Lottie she’s already sweeping Iris into a hug. Back-breaking, but thankful. “I’m sorry I don’t know your name, my dear, but thank you so much! It’s thesis week, and the students need access to the library. You’re our savior.” Iris patted her back, bracelets jingling.  
“Iris. My name is Iris. And you’re welcome.” Linda releases her, smiling. Behind her, books have already resumed fixing themselves. Her telekinesis at work, now that she’s no longer distracted by the power outage. Linda’s eyes shift to Lottie for the first time.  
“Lottie, you’re off in ten anyway. Why don’t you take off? Amber came in early, so you’re good to go.”  
“Thank you, Linda.” She replies, even though Linda had already started walking away. Lottie fishes her bag from behind the information desk. “How many times was it that you’ve met my boss?”  
“Four times. Do you think she’ll ever learn my name?” Lottie chuckles and slings her pink backpack across her back, standing.  
“Probably not. She calls me ‘Lauren’ at least three times a week.” Iris snorts as they walk out of the building and turn left to head off campus. Outside the quiet library, the world is still happening. Some plant-magic users are growing some topiary bushes into animal shapes. An aura-worker is sweeping out the front of her shop and sending small boosts of joy at people walking past. A little kid is kneeling next to a boulder, talking animatedly to a small chipmunk who seems to be listening intently. Iris pushes open the door to their favorite cafe, sitting at the window booth and waiting for one of the waiters to come over. A couple is sitting in front of the window, laughing and talking. Lottie can’t help but to flutter her fingers in their direction, sending pink sparks and the faint scent of roses flying. The couple interlocks their fingers and leans in, coffee abandoned at their sides.  
“You still do that?” Iris asks over her black coffee, pointing at the couple discreetly. Lottie smiles into her vanilla cappuccino and puts her chin in her hand.  
“I can’t help it. It’s a familiar kind of magic.”


	2. Chapter- 02

After a cappuccino and brief re-telling of Iris’ at-work escapades as an apprentice electrician, Lottie starts the trek home. She and Iris go their separate ways; Iris was nineteen and had chosen to move in with a few roommates downtown, however Lottie still lived in the same upstairs bedroom on the left she’d always known. The wind had picked up a few notches, but it was still a nice day. The sun shone down on the various shops and buildings. Each one was neatly placed, with even space between them. Even on a work day, low conversations filled the space between. The subway station is only a couple blocks away, and Lottie makes it there within a few minutes. She swipes her card and walks through the doors, admiring the pretty but slightly illegal graffiti. A two women are sitting next to each other, hand in hand. A few scattered sparks, the scent of roses. One of the woman smiles and leans over, leaning her head on the other’s shoulder.   
Lottie steps onto the train. It’s been so many years since she started taking the subway that she doesn’t have to look at the train number anymore. She finds a seat and tucks herself into a corner seat and pulls out a tablet to read. She only gets a few sentences in before she’s interrupted.   
“Excuse me, miss?” She looks up to meet a pair of greenish-blue eyes, set into a thin face. A skinny boy, probably only a year younger than her. Dressed like a typical teenager, hoodie, jeans, and sneakers.   
“Uh, yes?” She replies, setting her tablet on her lap. Despite looking like an average brown-haired student, he doesn’t resemble one she’s met before.   
“I noticed you cast on that couple back there. That was you, right?” Lottie blushes and looks away. While it’s not explicitly against the rules to cast on people, asking is considered polite.   
“Yeah. Nothing too strong, just something to make them a little happier for a bit.” His eyes widen a little.  
“No, no! Miss, um-”  
“Lottie. Charlotte.”  
“Miss Charlotte, I wasn’t trying to accuse you of anything! I’m actually in awe. You see, I have this friend.” Lottie interrupts him with a shake of her head.  
“I’m sorry, I don’t use my powers as a service. I’m not for hire.” At this point he takes a seat beside her.  
“No, Mrs. Lottie, he’s not looking for romantic help. He’s quite happy with his girlfriend, but that’s neither here nor there. He also has a less physical-based power. He simply looks for others with a more, otherworldly influence. Call it a hobby, but I think he’d really like to meet you.” Lottie narrows her eyes slightly and eyes him further. He doesn’t seem eighteen yet, chances are he hasn’t come into his powers yet. He seems innocent, but…  
“I’m sorry, I don’t think it’s a good idea to meet a stranger just because a kind but strange kid on the train asked me too.” He looks shocked for a moment, but then he starts to laugh.   
“My friend is actually a well-known philanthropist, if that makes you feel better. How about I give you his card, and you can decide for yourself? In a few days he’s doing a ribbon cutting ceremony for a new wing of Brooksworth Children Hospital, you know the one?” Lottie nods. “If you decide you want to meet him, just go there. Introduce yourself as Miss Charlotte, I’ll tell him about you so he’ll recognize you. Sound good?” A quiet moment passes. Meeting a stranger is generally a bad idea. Right? Stranger danger, and all that. But this boy does seem to genuinely mean well. She sighs.  
“What’s your name, kid?”  
“Zach.” He replies immediately. No fear, no pause. Even though she was basically as strange to him as he was to her.  
“Okay, Zach. Give me his card, I’ll do some internet stalking, and maybe I’ll go.” He grins and seems actually excited.   
“Okay, Miss Lottie. I’ll be there too, if you get scared, so there’ll be a familiar face.” He hands her a card. It’s a nice business card, matte black with silver writing on it. It reads a phone number, the word philanthropist, a company, and a name. Luck Inc., Ethan J. Williams.   
“Okay. This is my stop.” The train is, in fact, pulled up to her station. She stands and slings her bag over her shoulder, and starts to get off before turning. “And, Zach? You don’t have to call me ‘Mrs. Lottie’. Lottie is fine.” He smiles, and it’s the last she saw of him before being swept off of the train by the crowd. Into the LED lit station, and up the stairs onto her peaceful, residential street. In the distance are the lights of the city, but here the streetlights are warm and yellowed. The houses are nearly stacked on top of each other. The buildings in the inner city are neat and organized, with mind paid to architecture. Here, the plan was less architecture and more ‘built as needed’. As such, the sidewalks are a little wonky, and the buildings are a little crooked, but it’s home.  
The house she lives on is down the block. It’s a two story, but an elderly couple lives on the upstairs level with their dog. She walks up the driveway and up to her front door. She digs in her bag for her keys, complete with pink cat key chain. The key slides into the front door, exactly as it had a thousand times before.


End file.
